


Tangled in Your Arms

by VirusZeref



Series: Disney AUs [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Batfamily Feels, Blood, Character Death, DamiJonColin is end game, Dancing, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Singing, Tangled AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Undecided Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Once upon a time, a drop from the sun fell and from that, from a magical flower was born. The flower had the abilities to heal any wounds, cure the sick, or breathe youth into the old.In which a Tangled AU was born.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In which I'm writing my first DamiJonColin fic guys, using the movie Tangled. Be warned this is my first time writing Colin, so go easy on me. Also, these characters are aged up to legal ages (well in Damian's case he is 20 about to turn 21)

_ Once upon a time, a drop from the sun fell and from that, formed a magical flower was born. The flower had the abilities to heal any wounds, cure the sick, or breathe youth into the old. _

 

_ Now across the ocean, a hop, skip and jump a kingdom was created, ruled by a beloved king and queen, and their adopted children. Soon, of course, the king and queen wanted to have a child of their own. So they did, and everything was going well. Until it was almost time for the queen to give birth, she became sick, very sick. The doctors believed she nor the child would live. _

 

_ At this point, the citizens started to look for a miracle, the magical flower. However, an very old man by the name Ra Al Ghul kept the flower to himself, using it he managed to keep him young for four centuries. All he had to do was to sing a special song, _

 

**_“Flower gleam and glow,_ **

**_Let your power shine_ **

**_Make the clock reverse_ **

**_Bring back what once was mine_ **

**_What once was mine”._ **

 

_ However, when Ra slipped away at the sound of the villagers he left the location of the flower unhidden. The villagers found it and taken it back to the royal family, the flower was used in a broth and given to the queen. She was well enough to give birth but alas she ended up dying after she had given birth. Still, the king was given a child, a prince was born! With beautiful long raven black hair with roots of gold streaks and jade green eyes. _

 

_ His name was Damian. _

 

_ To celebrate, the king lit a lantern in honor of his child and in the memory of his dead wife. The kingdom rejoiced and everyone was happy. But their happiness didn’t last. Ra had stolen into the child’s bedroom hoping to steal a lock of hair. But as he cut it, the strand blacken completely, and his body grew back to old and fragile once more. The king had entered the room to check on his child, he spotted Ra on the balcony with his child and disappear.  _

 

_ The kingdom searched and searched for the lost prince but they could never find him. For Ra kept the child in a tower, hidden from all prying eyes where he raised the child as his own. _

 

_ Ra found his flower once more and this time, he was determined to keep the child hidden. Sure he had to murder a few people but it was out of  _ **_love._ **

 

**_Love for the magic in Damian’s hair_ **

 

_ “Grandfather, may I go outside?” _

 

_ “Damian, the outside world is a dark place, full of cruel and selfish people. You must stay here where you are protected, do you understand little one?” _

 

_ “Yes, Grandfather”. _

 

_ Of course, the walls of the tower couldn’t hold everything. Each night on Damian’s birthday a parade of lights glowed and traveled across the night sky. The king and his kingdom hoping every year that his child would return to his arms. _

 

_ _________________________________________________ _

 

“Bruce?”

 

“Yes, Selina?”

 

Selina sighed and wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist. Bruce was on the balcony...the same balcony he watched helplessly as his child was taken.

 

“I know it’s hard..” she spoke softly. “But you mustn’t blame yourself for what happened. There wasn’t anything you could have done”. 

 

Bruce sucked in a breath, a tear threatening to fall from his eyes. He lost his parents to a murderer, he gained sons and daughters and a wife. Talia...who died at during the birth of his son….

 

“I know...I-I know..”

 

“I know...you miss Damian dearly..” Selina mumbled, her hand going to her stomach. She grimly stared at it before Bruce took her hand in his own and squeezed it.

 

“My son…”

 

“Our son, Bruce...our son. I promised this..”

 

“We will find him”

  
________________________________________________


	2. When Will My Life Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical day in the Tower for Damian but he wanted something to change. And his birthday was coming up anyway, so maybe just maybe
> 
> Ra's will let him go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is the first chapter!!!! I didn't add the 'Mother Knows Best' song though but I hoped you will enjoy regardless!
> 
> (Don't worry the 'Mother Knows Best' reprise will be in it')

“Stupid bat...thinking he can hide from me of all people. TT”

The said bat, more like bat-dragon, scrambled to hide in between the flower pots on the window edge of his home. He heard, his owner opening the window and saw him peer out.

“Well, Goliath is not here”

The bat-dragon snickered and sighed with relief. He finally won at playing hide-and-seek with his owner. Goliath grunted and turned to leave but a rope-like piece of black and gold hair caught his ankle and he was pulled up to face to face too-familiar jade green eyes.

“That is ten out of three Goliath I win again,” the person said calmly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

That was Damian.

The male gracefully swung himself onto the window ledge, his bare brown feet dangling over the edge. If one looks down, it was about a 20 or more feet drop down.

Yes, Goliath and Damian lived in a tower. It was how they both lived for the past 11 years, the bat-dragon was a gift from Damian’s grandfather Ra, who visits very rarely. Where does Ra go? Damian didn’t know nor care much about it, he was ‘happy’ in his tower.

“You’re making that face again, what do you want to do?”

Goliath made a squeak-like sound and pointed a claw to the ground, causing Damian to frown. The male turned to his furry friend,

“Now Goliath you know that the outside world is dangerous. Plus I’m happy here, and you are too”.

The bat-dragon grunted with frustration and plopped on his butt with a pout. Damian laughs and strokes Goliath's head, before picking up the mammal and leaping off the ledge and running inside, his hair trailing behind him on the floor.

Almost 70-feet of thick, shiny black hair, with golden strands too.

With a flick of his hand, he used some of his hair that wasn’t hanging from the rafters and pulled the handle of the window opened. Sunlight streamed into the tower’s only room, slowly brightening the dark room, illuminating the variety of paintings on the wall. Goliath snorted and grunted pointing to the clock.

“Yes Goliath, 7 o’clock”.

 

Damian laughed as Goliath gulped down a few bubbles as he mopped. The animal burped and snorted, clearly not amused. With a flick of his tail, the bat-dragon caused a bucket of soapy water to fall on his owner’s head.

“....Not funny”.

 

Goliath let out a squeal and flew with small wings, landing on Damian’s head. With a snort, he pawed at the books on his shelf. There were only a few, just three books. Gifts for Damian’s birthday, whenever Ra’s visited.

_And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Damian read the books, honestly though he practically memorized all the words in the books. He wished his grandfather would try to get him more books or more anything really. He hummed placing them neatly on his bookshelf (not that there was much there, to begin with in the first place).

He sighed and turned to where his clock stood on the fireplace, above it, hidden behind the drapes was a bare part of the wall that wasn’t covered in murals. Damian grinned and briskly walked over to open his chest of paints.

Goliath pawed over to Damian's feet, carefully clean paintbrushes in his mouth as he sat down on the marble floor, looking up at his owner expectantly.

“TT, thanks, Goliath”.

**_Later_ **

 

Damian collapsed on his bed, bored, the same books he read earlier were scattered across the covers. The pages were flipped open to a random page. He glanced at them with a dull expression on his face.

Nothing to do.

He could paint on his walls again….if there was room. If anything he probably has to start painting on the outside of his tower and that was an issue.

Damian may get beaten by his grandfather again.

Goliath pawed his hand, a brush in the bat dragon's mouth.

Of course….time to brush his hair.

All of his hair.

“TT”

 

Damian threw his hair up, all of it landing in a circle around him. A circle, a never ending of a routine that has been put into place. Stuck doing the same damn thing, inside a tower, and his grandfather hardly visits...

Ra’s normally visits when he needs to refine his youth through Damian’s hair…

Damian looked at his recent painting, it was done to a non-artist standpoint. A night sky with trees were painted beautifully. But what stood out was the lights that almost seemed to light up the painting’s sky.  

He walked up to the mantle of the fireplace and climbed up on it, brushing his hand across the lights singing to himself.

_And tomorrow night,_

_The lights will appear,_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year._

_What is it like out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older, grandfather might just let me go…_

Damian’s voice cracked at the end, his hand tracing the lights with his fingers.

Something’s got to give.

__________________________________

Guards were stationed everywhere at the castle. At the entrance, the back of the castle, even the most was being guarded.

However, they forgot to guard the rooftops.

Two figures leaped across a tower, nearing a certain area of the castle. Everyone knows that ever since the youngest prince went missing, his crown has been placed at the center of the palace. And because of this, many pick-pockets and thieves have attempted to get their hands on it. Each time they were sent into the dungeons.

“You got the rope?”

“Of course, it’s simple. Get the crown by air and then we can sell it for a large amount. That’s the plan Jon”. The male named Jon threw the rope at his companion with a snort.

“Of course Colin, now dive. After all, today’s the day!” Jon grinned, tying the strong rope to his companion’s waist. Companion was a bit of a stretch...more like lovers actually. They both have been together since they met in the orphanage together.

Slowly, Colin was lower into the castle, eyes on the prize. The crown was guarded yes, but the guards had their backs turned and didn’t notice as the redhead grabbed the crown and stuffed into the satchel. But they did notice as the two both called out to them.

“See ya fuckers later!”

Jon kissed Colin lovingly, “Good, now run. It’s only 8 am in the morning but I’m not ready to be sent into the dungeons just yet”. They both took off, running past the city’s gates, the satchel clutched in Jon’s hands.

Ah, yes this was a very big day.

“I’m finally going to tell him, Goliath. I’m going to ask” Damian said to his furry companion. The bat-dragon yelp happily pushing Damian’s paints and paint brushes into a corner.

“Damian! Let down your hair~”

Ah, his grandfather was here. And he was early too. Damian gestured to Goliath, “Look presentable..”

“Damian! I’m not getting any younger, down here”. Damian only rolled his eyes and ran to the only entrance to his tower and looked down. A man with silver and brown hair and piercing green eyes stared at him.

“Yes, grandfather!”

With little effort he threw down his hair to the ground, Damian felt his grandfather grab onto it and held on as Damian pulled him up. Nothing changed honestly, but hopefully today something can change.

“Hello Damian~”

Damian forced a smile on his face, “Hello Grandfather...I-”. He was cut off by his grandfather holding a hand in front of him.

“Now Damian is that how you greet your grandfather. I did come all this way to visit you” Ra’s eyes flashed with slight annoyance, and Damian quickly corrected himself.

“I’m sorry”.

Ra’s laughed, throwing off his cloak, “I’m only teasing you, stop being so serious all of the time”. Damian laughed forcefully watching his grandfather walked over to his mirror, gazing at himself.

‘Probably to check if he was getting older again….he missed the bald spot on top of his head’

Damian peered behind Ra’s shoulder, “Grandfather, there is something I want to ask you-”

“Damian..I’m not feeling well, will you sing for me please?”

Damian slowly nodded as Ra’s held out his hairbrush, “Hurry up my flower”. Damian sat down on his stool, as his grandfather brushed his hair.

Fuck it.

He really needed to speak to his grandfather about this, now. He wasn’t going to wait another second.

Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine,

Ra’s frowned, Damian usually doesn’t go that fast singing, “Damian slow down”. But the young male didn’t listen but continued to speed up.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fate's' design

Save what has been lost,

And Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine.

“Damian!”

Damian gave his grandfather a sheepish smile, “You didn’t listen so I wanted to tell you, it’s my birthday tomorrow”.  Ra’s raised an eyebrow,

“And?”

“And I wanted to ask...if I could go out-”

Ra’s got up, “You want to go outside? You know how I feel about that my flower”. His tone taking a dark edge to it. Damian didn’t notice it.

“Yes, I know but..there are lights that glow only on my birthday and-”

Ra’s sighed and closed the window, “My dear, you know why you stay in the tower. You’re too naive, and gullible”. Damian frowned at that statement, was he naive? He didn’t think so, plus he only had contact with his grandfather on some days.

His grandfather walked around him taking his hair into his hands, “My flower...you won’t last an hour out there. The outside world is full of darkness, cruelty, and evil. I don’t want you to stumble around through that”. Ra’s lifted Damian’s chin and smiled, though his eyes spoken volumes of evil.

“Don’t ever ask me to go outside ever again”.

Damian bit his lip and nodded, “Yes Grandfather..”

Ra’s kissed Damian forehead, “I love you”. What he really meant was he loved Damian’s hair. After all, that was the true reason he kept Damian locked away.

And he planned to keep it that way.

“I must go now, I will be back in a while”.

Damian nodded, “Of course.I will always be here”. His grandfather waved and descended down the tower. Goliath padded towards Damian and nuzzled his leg.

“Hm...TT”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Leave Kudos!!!!


End file.
